garden by sza
by renee walker
Summary: "Baby," Massie says, "you know I love you." She reaches out, in a half-drunk haze, to cup Alicia's jaw, gentler than she's ever been.
1. garden

**Author's Note:** this is like, part 1 out of probably 2-3 chapters. let me know if you want more? reviews make my day and this is months-old, but. here you go.

* * *

"Baby," Massie says, "you know I love you." She's got five tally marks on her arm, a red cup of something in her hand, but her eyes are focussed and her voice is clear.

Alicia laughs a bit, sinking back against the wall. "I've never loved anyone like I love you," she tells her, voice fragile.

The quiet of the bathroom, in comparison to the aggressive noise of the party, makes them feel like they've got all the time in the world in this small, isolated space. Maybe that's why Massie reaches out, in a half-drunk haze, to cup Alicia's jaw, gentler than she's ever been.

* * *

 **Today** _9:37 AM_

 **Bestie With A Booty:** where are you?

 **Me:** im omw

 **Bestie With A Booty:** so you haven't left yet

 **Me:** sweatie... of course not :)

 **Bestie With A Booty:** of course not

 **Bestie With A Booty:** i'm going to order without you

 **Me:** dont u fucking dare

 **Me:** im /coming/ chill

 **Today** _9:50 AM_

 **Me:** youre such a fucking bitch

 _Bestie With A Booty hearted your text._

 **Bestie With A Booty:** sorry?

 **Me:** im here u dickwad

 **Bestie With A Booty:** hmm so was i

 **Me:** hate u

 **Bestie With A Booty:** :*

 **Bestie With A Booty:** if you can make it to my house, i have starbs and food

 **Me:** i s2g mass

* * *

 **massieblock**

massie block

 _68 posts 1562 followers 840 following_

ewa | lincoln stables | sc: massieblock

[x]

 _Liked by_ **alicia_rivera, kristengreggory19,** _and_ **1379 others**

 **massieblock** date day with bae #brunchisalifestyle

 _View all 23 comments_

 **alicia_rivera** love u bb

 **derrickbharrington** are u dating yet

* * *

"We're hella cute," Alicia grins, peering at her phone while simultaneously applying a thick mud mask. Dressed in only a short, red silk robe, hair all twisted up into an elaborate top knot, all miles of smooth, tanned skin and shapely curves, she looks fit to walk the Victoria's Secret runway.

Massie, on the other hand, is wearing a white silk bathrobe over a powder blue slip dress. Her mud mask is already firmly in place, limiting the movement of her mouth as she says, "Of course we are." Her phone buzzes with a notification, and she opens Snapchat to a picture of Cam, shirtless and hauling himself out of a pool. There's water everywhere. His abs are shining. He's definitely flexing, even though he's not looking directly into the camera. It would be too much for Massie's poor bisexual heart, except nothing is too much for Massie Fucking Block.

The Snap is captioned _my bae is cuter than ur bae_.

Massie Snaps back a picture of Alicia, face titled, fingertips stained dark with the face mask. Her jawline looks fucking impeccable. _don't talk to me_ she types back, and sends it.

"Who are you texting?" Alicia asks, wiping her clean hands on a towel.

"Harrington." Massie motions for Alicia to follow her, and the other girl grabs her phone on the way out of the bathroom. Alicia curls up on the hanging egg chair, padded with white fur blankets and throw pillows. She's a pop of colour in Massie's crisp, white room. There's a metaphor in there, somewhere, but Massie isn't too keen on getting to deciphering it.

Her phone buzzes again as she sits on her bed, leaning against the headboard. It's another Snap from Derrick: Cam making a silly face at the camera this time. He's still shirtless, head turned towards the camera like his name was called. Massie has never seen him make that face in public.

"Stop texting Derrick," Alicia whines from the hanging chair. She tosses a pillow Massie's way. "Pay attention to me, bitch."

"You're so needy," Massie says without any real heat. She thumbs to the camera. Takes the perfect shot of Alicia sticking her tongue out. "And don't tell me you would pass up shirtless pictures of Cam."

"He's sending you shirtless pictures of Cam?" Alicia pops up. She's grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She still looks beautiful. "And you didn't share?" Massie raises an eyebrow, hitting _send_ without looking. Because she's good at life like that.

"It's not my fault you're thirsty."

Alicia flips her off, and Massie smirks, reclining further against her stack of pillows. "Remember James Laughlin?" Alicia asks, smile a bit too bright to be genuine.

Massie narrows her eyes. Last summer, James Laughlin had been the apple of her eye. A group of East Westchester Academy students had gone to the beach, and Massie, in her most flattering bikini, had flirted with him and flaunted herself in front of James to no reaction. It had been incredibly frustrating. They don't speak of it, because Massie hates being reminded of times she'd failed.

She replies, "Remember every hot guy you've ever encountered?" with the most blank face she can make. Her phone buzzes again.

* * *

 **Derrington:** not to be political but cammie is cuter than alicia

 **ME:** you _wish_ that cam would be cuter than alicia

 **Derrington:** have u seen his fuckin jawline

 **Derrington:** he looks like a cross between a gq model and a hipster

 **ME:** so you snagged a phony gq model with the style of a shitty brooklyn hipster

 **ME:** while i landed a victoria's secret angel with better taste than blake lively

 **Derrington:** u mean that i got a calvin klein model & u got a knockoff adriana lima

* * *

It becomes A Thing, Massie and Derrick sending each other pictures Alicia and Cam. Derrick and Cam are, according to Kristen, five minutes away from fucking each other and then becoming official. Massie and Alicia have been semi-official for two years and counting now, and neither of them are particularly inclined to make the first move to do something about it.

It's not that Massie doesn't want to be in a relationship with Alicia. She's basically dating her best friend already. She had a crisis about this _years_ ago, that shit's so last season, it's just. Different. New. Change overwhelms Massie a lot, for all that she's adaptable and a quick-thinker.

When she moved to England, she only lasted a year there before moving back to live with Inez and Isaac. Her parents are still an ocean away, but they Skype weekly and fly in for every holiday. England had just been too much for Massie, and it broke her in a way she'd never seen herself break before.

Dating Alicia, and the possible break up, might actually be worse.

So she sends Snaps captioned stuff like _look at her_ and _light of my life_ and, like, five thousand fire and dancing girl emojis. She's one hundred percent certain that Alicia doesn't know, that she's only aware Massie texts Derrick frequently but not about what.

 _does cam know?_ she asked, once, and Derrick sent her an angel emoji, followed by a string of monkeys covering their eyes. Massie took that as a no, and opened Snapchat again to look at yet another picture of Cam in his signature beanie and oversized leather jacket.

"Hey, Mass," Alicia begins, tentative. The girl in question looks up from a thick copy of _Vogue_ , Gigi Hadid's face blown up on the cover. She raises an eyebrow. It's her perfected, nonverbal way of saying _Yes, continue?_ in the most unnecessarily judgemental way possible. "Are you and Derrick dating?"

Massie's other eyebrow flies up to join the other. "Me and Derrick," she repeats, voice flat. Alicia looks at her. When she doesn't say anything else, she rolls her eyes.

"Uh, yes? You text him, like, all the time. Everyone is wondering."

The brunette's eyes narrow, brows lowering. "Who's _everyone_?"

Alicia makes a derisive sound. Like she can't believe Massie has to ask. "The girls. Olivia. Allie-Rose Singer, who was eavesdropping. Todd Lyons. Half of the Westchester PTA moms. Landon fucking Crane. Kemp Hurley." She doesn't say _me_ , but Massie catches it anyway.

While it's fun to have everyone talking about her, and her alleged relationship, the allegations are all false and definitely not fair to Derrick or Cam. A few years ago, Massie wouldn't have given two shits about what Derrick thought. She would have just basked in the glory of publicity and admiration for her dating game. Now, she sighs, lowering her Gucci sunglasses to roll her eyes.

"You think I'd lower my standards to _Derrick Harrington_? What is this, grade seven?"

It's only because she's watching that she catches it: Alicia relaxing minutely. For all the double-sided friendship in middle school, and the way Alicia can flirt and charm her way into anything, whether that be a club or someone's pants, Massie _knows_ her. Knows the limits of her leadership, the way she talks and laughs, what makes her tick. She catches the way Alicia's face softens, how her shoulders slump.

"He's hot," Alicia says. Shrugging. Casual.

Massie makes a clicking sound with her teeth, her self-proclaimed classier way of snorting. "And you say I'm the thirsty one in this friendship."

Alicia tosses a water bottle at her. Massie barely avoids it, and glares at her best friend, who smiles angelically in response.

"Are you a female dog in heat? No? Then why are you being such a fucking bitch?" she snaps. There's no real malice supporting her words.

"That's cold, Mass," she tells her, sticking out her tongue. She gets up and stretches, her tiny bikini bottoms riding lower and her triangle bikini top riding higher. Then, without warning, she jumps gracefully into the pool.

Massie, who expected that, doesn't even flinch. She did, however, eye up Alicia's toned legs and perfect ass as she was stretching. She's definitely the thirsty one in this friendship, she thinks, but it's not like she's ever going to admit it.

* * *

 **alicia rivera (alicia_rrivera)**

i've got 5 star reviews from all my friends

 _99 Tweets 540 following 1,670 followers 1,320 Likes_

 **alicia rivera (alicia_rrivera)** i lose a year of life whenever i see a person in a juicy tracksuit

 **Massie Block (themassieblock)** _alicia_rrivera_ i lose another decade every time you're an hour late to an event

 **alicia rivera (alicia_rrivera)** okay but u love me anyway ;) _themassieblock_

 **Massie Block (themassieblock)** you're lucky you're cute **RT: alicia_rrivera** okay but u love me anyway ;) _themassieblock_

* * *

Alicia, for once, wakes up earlier than Massie. She's the small spoon, because Massie will relinquish the position of big spoon only when she's blackout drunk, but she's become an expert at doing things while in the surprisingly strong cage of Massie's arms. She stretches out an arm blindly, groping for her phone.

When she turns it on, there's a list of notifications ranging from Kristen to Kemp. She ignores them all, eyeing the time, _10:34 AM_ , and wiggling out of bed without waking her best friend up. It's not like she misses Massie's arms around her, she tells herself, she just misses her warmth.

She wanders downstairs. It's late enough that her parents have left to work or socialize or whatever, and nobody else is around to care that she's in panties and an oversized men's silk button-down. It's the staff's day off, she remembers, checking in with the Kate Spade calendar that's pinned up in the kitchen.

She's only just made herself a cup of coffee when Massie comes downstairs, misty-eyed and loose-limbed from sleep.

"Hola," Alicia purrs. She leans into Massie's space a little bit, and is pleasantly surprised when Massie lets her wrap an arm around her waist, reeling her in closer to rest her cheek on top of the brunette's head. At 5'10", she's got a good height advantage over Massie, who tops out at 5'6". Not that Alicia lets her forget it.

Massie murmurs, "Morning," back to her. Her voice is unjustly smooth and clear for the morning. She presses a soft, lingering kiss to Alicia's cheek; lets Alicia close her eyes and bask in the easy affection. When she opens them, however, she narrows her eyes at the lack of coffee in her hand.

"You're a backstabbing bitch," she gripes, spinning around. Massie's only holding her with one arm now but falls away easily when Aiicia moves. One of Massie's hands comes back up to rest on Alicia's waist. The other hand is holding Alicia's coffee.

Her eyes are practically shining, all warm and morning-hazy. "Sweet talking me so early? What for?" she asks, taking a sip of from the mug. Her eyebrow raise is perfectly pointed. Alicia kind of hates her, she's so perfectly composed.

"I hate you," she tells her.

"No, you don't," Massie says, with all the certainty of a person who has, give or take, seven years of their friendship under her belt. "It's why you kept coming back, isn't it?"

"We don't talk about that," Alicia reminds her, voice sharp. God, her twelve-year-old self was cringey.

Massie laughs, a little mean, but it's mostly a kind sound. It's not an unusual laugh to hear from her. " _You_ don't talk about it," she says, but any bite to the words is underlaid by her squeezing Alicia's waist.

Alicia rolls her eyes, leaning back against the counter, and pointedly doesn't reply. Massie drinks her coffee, and, even though it's almost eleven in the morning, the quiet of the kitchen makes them feel like they're the only ones awake.

* * *

 **ME:** arewe going to kemps house party?

 **MASS:** there's a party in nyc, hosted by some nyu & columbia kids

 **ME:** whats happening then? does dylan have anything?

 **MASS:** dylan's got nothing

 **MASS:** hurley, though?

 **ME:** all the jocks are going

 **ME:** kristen's already been bullied into going by chris and kemp

 **MASS:** if kris is going, we're going

* * *

Kemp Hurley's Thank Fuck School Is Done house party is fucking _massive._ The Hurley estate is already huge, they're old money, started in Virginia with start-up companies that expanded into an empire, and build private property in Westchester that now hosts students from ADD, EWA, and several prestigious single-gender institutes within the town.

Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire all arrive together. They pregamed at Massie's house before the party, and carried their own booze in. Massie likes lime vodka. Alicia has a flask of tequila. It's courteous around Westchester to bring alcohol, so they drop off a six-pack of beer. The good shit, not the crappy kind that the ADD kids brought.

They hang around each other for the majority of the night, gradually going from tipsy to drunk. Claire spots Layne, dressed in mom jeans and a tiny crop top and rainbow Converse, and goes to make out with her girlfriend. Dylan and Alicia lose in a game of beer pong to Kristen and Massie. Kemp himself swings by, drunk enough to openly kiss Kristen on the cheek and tell her how beautiful she looks. Dylan can't stop laughing.

"Shut up," Kristen says, blushing. She's got her hands twisted in the sleeves of her oversized denim jacket.

Massie smirks. "You didn't tell us you and Kemp were dating."

"We're not."

"Right, I meant: you didn't tell us you and Kemp were fucking."

Kristen looks either like she wants to murder Massie, or that she wants to spontaneously combust. Massie's smirk only grows. Alicia giggles behind her hand, and the blonde shoots her a betrayed look. _Et tu, Brute?_ she mouths.

Alicia shrugs back, _it's funny, I don't make the rules._ "I need to go to the bathroom," she says outloud, running her tongue over her teeth carefully. She's not sure how her makeup's holding up. Kemp's house is lot more humid than she'd originally planned. "Anyone wanna come?"

"I'll come," Massie says. "Give me a moment." She promptly downs the rest of her cup, and takes their shared bottles of vodka and cranberry juice, refilling her cup. Alicia does another shot with Dylan, marks another tally on her arm, and takes a Belgian beer for the road.

As they make their way upstairs, leaving Kristen and Dylan to take care of each other, Massie mutters,"God, who are these people?" She's eyeing someone in bright pink jeggings distrustfully. The outfit might have looked fine, except the girl was so pale that the jeggings were blinding. And she had paired them with clashing suspenders, and a bucket hat. Massie hates bucket hats.

"ADD losers," Alicia shrugs, edging along the sides of the walls. "And college dropouts?" Massie's up front, all but dragging Alicia behind her.

She scoffs, "Like any college would accept them," which causes a tall, ruffled guy with a douchey seashell necklace to give her a dirty look. Massie gives him a frosty glare in return, and pushes past him.

When they finally make it to the bathroom, it's a ten-minute wait to get in. There's a handsy couple in front of them that Massie makes eye contact with exactly once, and then they're gone. Alicia lets out an unattractive snort, the alcohol making her unselfconscious, for once. Massie's face actually holds expression: she looks a little smug, a little delighted.

Finally, Cam Fisher walks out of the bathroom, nodding at them as he passes, and it's all theirs.

Alicia immediately crowds up against the bathroom counter. "Do I look good?" she frowns, examining the thick wing of her eyeliner.

Massie drawls, "When do you ever look good?" Alicia's head whips around, her mouth open in a perfect, glossy "o".

" _Bitch_ ," she says, vehement. "Rude."

Massie laughs a little, loose-limbed and relaxed. "Baby," she coos, "you know I love you." She sways a little closer, and Alicia laughs, sagging back against the bathroom wall. The bathroom is done in all chrome and marble, with tasteful royal blue accents. Alicia, in her tiny Alice + Olivia silver minislip and copper-bronze makeup, looks very out of place, but very sexy.

"I've never loved anyone like I love you," she tells her, unexpectedly honest.

Massie blinks twice in quick succession, long eyelashes fluttering against the highlighted curves of her cheekbones. There's something building in her chest, warm and fond, expanding down her ribcage and stomach. She feels a little dizzy, and a little reckless. Maybe that's why she steps closer, her free hand reaching out to cup Alicia's jaw.

Her best friend turns her head into it, careful, and they're both mindful of her makeup. Massie takes another step, and Alicia's head tips back against the wall so she can trail her fingertips down the column of her throat. Her touch is light. Gentle. Like Alicia will break at the press of something harder.

Her skin is soft under her hand, and the bathroom smells like designer perfume and alcohol.

* * *

They don't kiss the night of Kemp's party. Not in the bathroom anyway. Someone bangs on the door, and it swings open to reveal a pleading Allie-Rose Singer. They exit the bathroom, a little tangled in each other, and walk right into a game of Truth or Dare. They do get dared to makeout, sloppy and a little too risqué for Sober Massie's taste, but Drunk Massie doesn't care.

They go back to Massie's house at four in the morning, and sleept until noon. Massie wakes up first, and slowly eats her way through vegan waffles and French pressed coffee before Alicia wakes up.

Neither of them talk about last night, although what happened eats away at Alicia's stomach and Massie can't eat at all if she thinks about it too much.

* * *

"Wow," Derrick says, "you could cut the sexual tension with a knife." He's playing bartender tonight, dressed in a letterman jacket and Hugo Boss pants. It's a Harrington party - people sprawled out in his basement, playing beer pong or flip cup or Mario Kart. There's a rowdy game of Cards Against Humanity in the center of the spacious room. A Harrington party is always ultra chill, full of good alcohol and lazy entertainment.

Massie, in a pair of plaid, wide-legged Equipment trousers and a Cosabella mesh bodysuit, looks supremely stylish and unamused. "I don't know what you're talking about," she says primly, taking another sip of her White Russian. She doesn't look over at her best friends, who are part of the circle for Cards Against Humanity. "How are you and Cam?"

Derrick grins at her. "Subtle," he says. Massie arches an eyebrow, unimpressed, and waits. As she expects, Derrick lets the silence sit for a minute before giving in. "Good," he tells her. His grin is unrestrained. "Really good. I like him more than I should."

"You won't get your heart broken by Cam," Massie says, certain. Cam's too sweet for that, and too utterly devoted to Derrick. The worst he'd do is fuck Derrick up a bit, maybe ruin his taste for other men.

Derrick looks away. "I think I might break his," he confesses. "I fuck up too much. I just, I don't wanna fuck this up."

Massie thinks of Alicia: best friend, partner in crime, sexy, smiling, _brilliant_. "Yeah," she hums, "I know what you mean."


	2. goodnight n go

The schoolyear for the class if 2018 begins with a _Top 5 at EWA_ Twitter account. It's a less messy Gossip Girl. Whoever runs it pumps out a _Top 5 Glo Ups_ and _Top 5 First Day Looks_ by the end of the first day. The latter boasts Massie Block as number one, followed by Alicia Rivera, Allie-Rose Singer, Dylan Marvil and Claire Lyons.

Kristen Gregory, in a pair of chunky white sneakers, ripped boyfriend jeans, a cute crop top and Kemp Hurley's letterman jacket, rolls her eyes when her friends rib her about it. _Top 5 at EWA_ puts her as an "honourable mention" and she tweets out _Honourable mention for my outfit but first place in everything else :')._ Kemp Hurley replies with _first place in my heart_.

Massie prints out the Tweet on glossy white poster paper, frames it, and gives it to Kristen.

"You're a bitch," Kristen says, eyeing the picture with vehemance. "Jesus, Mass."

Massie smirks at her. "Consider it a gift," she says, smile sugar-sweet and knife-sharp. "Just for you."

Dylan, to the side, is full-out laughing, and recording everything on Snap. "Oh my God," she wheezes, "Kris. Your _face_."

"Thank you, next topic of discussion now," Kristen snaps, but takes the frame reluctantly. However much of a dick move it was, Kristen does love Massie, and has been conditioned to just roll with her.

Alicia presses a kiss to Kristen's hair. "She's a jerk," she tells her, wrapping one toned arm around Kristen's broad shoulders. "Don't worry about it, baby."

Dylan's cackles grow louder. "Kemp just texted me," she announces. "He likes the poster. He says he hopes you like it too." Impossibly, Kristen's face turns redder.

* * *

 **Top 5 at EWA (topfiveatewa)**

Top 5 lists about people, things, and trends at Eastwood Academy.

 _Location: Westchester, New York_

 _1,198 followers 1,052 following 79 Tweets 58 Likes_

 **Top 5 at EWA (topfiveatewa)** Poll time! Who are the cutest couples at EWA? Claire & Layne? Dyl & Josh? Vote now for your OTP to make the list!

 **Top 5 at EWA (topfiveatewa)** Top 5 Most Popular Couples at EWA! Voted on by you! _[attached images]_

 **Layne (layneabeley)** love the discussion on my love life while there are coral reefs dying

 _Claire Lyons retweeted this! Top 5 at EWA liked this tweet!_

* * *

The Facetime connects, and Massie's unimpressed face fills Derrick's screen. "Not a word," she says, monotone, eyes blank. She's in her room, propped up against the headboard of her bed. She's got those undereye mask things on, he notices, and looks a little tired. That's not enough to keep him from teasing her, though.

"Third best," Derrick quips, smirking, "that's disappointing." Massie flips him off.

"I'll end this call," she says, calm. "I'll do it, then I _will_ kill you."

Derrick laughs. "You love me," he says.

Massie arches an eyebrow, but doesn't dispute his claim.

"I just," she pauses, sighing, "can't believe you beat Alicia and I. We're hotter than both of you. We're more talented than both of you -"

"Wow," Derrick says. He's grinning, not even the slightest bit insulted. "A little bitter much?"

Massie smiles sweetly at him. "I'm only being honest," she says, then smoothly transitions subjects. "I'm just impressed that Kristen and Kemp made first place."

"That's homophobic," Derrick informs her, straight-faced. "I feel so attacked. It's so unjust. Also, Kemp won't fucking shut up about it."

"Kristen refuses to talk about it," counters Massie, a little wicked smirk gracing her face. "It's adorable. She blushes _so_ easily if you mention it."

Derrick stretches his long legs out in front of him with a wince. He's only in a pair of sweatpants, sprawled out on the couch in his room, and his knees are stiff as fuck. The pain reminds how Cam's ankle has been hurting him. Maybe he should book them both physio or massage appointments or something. "Cam and I are cuter than them, though. I don't understand. Our bromance has transcended through a fucking _decade_ of friendship."

"Alicia and I are hotter and more in sync than all of you," Massie sniffs. "Everybody in this school is clearly blind."

* * *

 **Top 5 Most Popular Couples at EWA** [image attached to a Tweet by Top at EWA _(topfiveatewa)]_

5\. Layne Abeley and Claire Lyons. A former fashion don't and a Pretty Committee member together, who would have thought they'd be an item? Nobody who attended Octavian Country Day, that's for sure! But these two have grown into better style, personality, and each other, going from BFFs to one of the cutest couples in the school! We've seen Claire supporting Layne's music interests, Layne supporting Claire's photography, and everything in between in this wholesome, quirky relationship!

4\. Dylan Marvil and Josh Hotz. They've been lowkey on-off for the past year and a half, and our sources confirm that they've been officially _on_ since late August! They're the funniest couple at EWA, hands-down, because both always have a good joke at hand. They're the life of parties, and one of the easiest, most down-to-earth couples to be around. We see their frequent Snaps of their dates, which are hella cute and aesthetic, and we can only hope that they stay together for a long time.

3\. Massie Block and Alicia Rivera. An honest to God power couple! We stan two fashionable, beautiful queens. They may not be Official, as far as our sources say, but they're basically an item! We've seen Massie pull off stunts like fashion shows and charity balls, we've seen Alicia throw social outings of the year and dance with celebrities on stage, and we've seen both of them at each other's side! We hope you get together soon, xoxo.

2\. Cam Fisher and Derrick Harrington. A bromance at its absolute finest - they've been best friends since they were kids, and they're still best friends now. Also another Unofficial Couple, we hope to see them officially together soon! They do everything together, from sports to going to travel to classes. It's clear how these two absolutely deserve, and are made for, each other.

1\. Kristen Gregory and Kemp Hurley. An unexpected first choice! K & K got together over the summer, and have been seen cuddling, kissing, and going on dates since early August. The first day of school, Kristen came wearing Kemp's letterman jacket. No more playing the field for Kemp, he's actually settling down and deeply invested in one (1) girl. As for Kristen, we all know her as the multi-talented soccer star, and we're very glad she has Kemp for a little stress relief! ;) Best wishes to the new, happy couple!

* * *

 **cameron_fisher**

Cam Fisher

 _12 posts 1570 followers 685 following_

EWA & WS Soccer

[x]

 _Liked by_ **alicia_rivera** , **massieblock** , _and_ **1549 others**

 **cameron_fisher** bro. _derrickbharrington_

 _View all 20 comments_

 **derrickbharrington** bruh

 **massieblock** #couplegoals

* * *

"I'm just saying," Massie says. She takes a single bite of a pistachio macaron, then puts it back on the plate of half-eaten macarons. Sampling every flavour of macaron, without actually fully eating any, is her way of exercising self-control.

Derrick gives her a drole look from where he's gathering all the ingredients for a protein smoothie. "You don't _just say_ anything," he points out, not unreasonably. "You're a passive-aggressive bitch."

She smiles at him, very sharp. "Flattery gets you know where," she drawls. "But. Seriously. You know he likes you. He knows you like him. You should do something about that."

"Like _you_ can talk to _me_ about this?" scoffs Derrick, throwing a handful of spinach into the blender.

Massie narrows her eyes at him, and hops off the marble countertop she was sitting on to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. " _Honey_ ," she begins. Derrick narrows his eyes right back at her. When Massie uses a term of endearment, someone is about to get absolutely fucked over. "Have you considered not being a chickenshit?" she suggests, voice simultaneously mildly pleasant and vaguely annoyed.

Derrick elects to ignore her, dumping in a messily-measured amount of protein powder. She rolls her eyes, and bodily moves him out of the way to measure out a precise cupful of strawberries, cut a banana into perfect thirds. He lets her, moving to lean against the kitchen island, only because he doesn't feel like getting riled into another passive-aggressive argument.

"I'm just saying," Massie says again, dumping all the fruit into the blender. "Maybe you should grow some balls and finally against the love of your life out." She puts the lid on the blender and strides out, pausing momentarily to press a chaste kiss to Derrick roughly-stubbled cheek.

He sighs, staring at the blender, and runs a hand over his face.

* * *

When Massie leaves the Harrington house, Alicia is waiting for her in a slick red Audi. She's on her phone, but looks up when Massie gets near enough.

"Hey," she grins. She's beautiful in the late morning sun - with glowy skin, and shiny hair, and bright smile. Massie smiles back, mood lifting a little. "How was your Saturday bonding with Derrick?"

Massie replies, "I left him to make a smoothie and ponder his love life choices," as she climbs into the passenger seat. Alicia laughs, peeling away from the Harrington estate as Massie slides on a narrow pair of Vogue sunglasses.

"Nothing new then? Come on, spill some tea," Alicia says.

Massie carefully doesn't look over at her best friend. She thinks about the half hour that Derrick spent prying her open about Alicia until she was choking down how raw her feelings were. She thinks about him looking at her, _like you can talk to me about this?_ "Nothing interesting," she says instead, leaning back in her seat, "just old news."

* * *

 **derrickbharrington**

Derrick Harrington

 _6 posts 1600 followers 898 following_

EWA | WS Soccer | _cameron_fisher_

[x]

 _Liked by_ **khurley** , **joshotz** , _and_ **1513** **others**

 **derrickbharrington** happy birthday, loser. you brighten up this world

 _View all 8 comments_

 **cameron_fisher** i love you man

 **cameron_fisher** thank you!

* * *

"What would you do," Massie begins, thoughtful, and pauses. She takes a tasteful sip out of rich, fine wine; offers the glass to her best friend. Alicia, who has been long conditioned to trust her instinctfully, leans forward to let Massie tip wine into her mouth as she continues, "if you fell in love and it was unrequited?"

Alicia falls back against the velvet, rich blue sofa. Her hair is pulled back in a half up-half down hairstyle, a perfect mass of hair curling around her shoulders, and her lips painted bright red in Fenty lipstick. Her look is completed with a floral, Oscar de la Renta A-line dress and watercolour stilettos. Against the Rivera's jewel-toned den, she looks straight out of a painting.

Massie thinks, _God, what a fucking angel_ , absentmindedly. Then, _fuck_.

Alicia is silent for a long time before shrugging. "Another mistake I'd have made, I guess," she says. "I'd do what I always do."

"Which is?" prompts Massie, after a deliberate moment of silence. For all she knows Alicia, she can only guess what she _always does_. Admit defeat, perhaps, and retreat into their friend circle to lick her wounds. Or maybe she'd fly out to Spain for a week, get massages and do serious retail therapy. Massie takes another sip of wine.

Her friend just looks at her, a small smile creeping up on her face. It's the one she wears when she knows something Massie doesn't - she always looks a little smug, a little incredulous, like she can't believe the other girl doesn't know. "What," Massie snaps, voice flat. She flicks back her hair, done in perfect beach waves, looking a little annoyed. She's a little more dolled up than usual, in a Peter Pilotto silk midi-dress, having come straight from an exhausting brunch with her aunt at the country club.

Alicia just looks at her for a moment, savouring it. It's not often she has a little leverage over Massie, and she likes watching her squirm a little. To be fair, it's not as much as Massie likes watching _her_ squirm.

And, aside from that, Massie has the incredible ability to take something that should be ugly, like the multi-coloured dress she's wearing, and turn it into something quirky that she looks stunning in.

"What," repeats Massie. She purses her mouth around the rim of her wine glass. It leaves another pink stain around the edges, to match the ones Massie has already left.

"What I always do," Alicia says, "is go to you." She sits up, abruptly graceful, to fill her own wine glass. She neatly avoids eye contact when Massie tries for it.

Massie hears all the things Alicia isn't saying, like _you'll take care of me_ and _I trust you with my heart._ She can't quite figure out if this means they excel at communication, or are horribly dysfunctional at talking to each other, but she hates being horrible at _anything_ , so she reaches out, deftly replacing Alicia's wine glass with her own.

"Thanks," she drawls, poker-faced. Alicia heaves a dramatic sigh, but refills the glass and keeps it, letting Massie drink from hers.

"You're _welcome_ ," she tells her.

Massie smiles, gentle, but her eyes are sharp when she says, "Babe," as more of a meaningful, contextual command than a throwaway term of endearment. Obediently, Alicia shifts closer, and Massie rests her head on her shoulder.

She thinks about falling in unrequited love. She knows that Alicia likes her back. It's just - there's still a bridge neither of them have crossed yet, and sometimes, it feels like the space between them is a yawning canyon. She thinks about how, if Alicia really asked, she would one hundred percent fall into the canyon, she would cross the bridge, she would -

Massie drinks her wine, takes Alicia's hand in hers, and breathes. _What would you do_ , she thinks to herself, a little derisively. _You don't. You have her already. You're such a fool, you're so gone on her._

Let's call it what it is: one of Massie Block's greatest downfalls is her unwavering commitment to the things she loves, even if that thing or person makes her chest ache a little.

* * *

 **ME:** camcam

 **ME:** CAM

 **CAMCAM:** yeet

 **ME:** u want to do me a favour?

 **CAMCAM:** sure hmu

 **ME:** help me make a poster?

 **CAMCAM:** right now?

 **ME:** uh duh

 **CAMCAM:** lmao is this for massie

 **ME:** like ur not in love with derrick

 **CAMCAM:** lol i'll be over in 10 with starbucks

* * *

Everyone has bets placed on who would ask each other out first. Would Derrick and Cam become a thing before Alicia and Massie? Would Massie ask Alicia out or vice versa? Would it be a super public event or something private? Would it be on a regular date or to homecoming or to prom?

To only half the people's surprise, Chris Abeley wins the bet about who-would-ask-who out, and Cam Fisher wins the bet about for what. There was over a thousand dollars in each pot.

It's on a crisp autumn day that Alicia Rivera, dressed in a red maxidress, black curls spilling over her bared, still sun-kissed shoulders, and eyes sparkling under the shadow of her thick lashes, asks Massie Block out to homecoming. There's a poster, complete with three shades of purple marker and gold glitter, a bottle of illicit champagne, and Ariana Grande playing from God knows where. Alicia pulls out a Cartier bracelet. She doesn't kneel, because her dress would get dirty and she's above that, but she does take Massie's hand, kisses her knuckles.

Massie says _yes_ , like her heart isn't swelling like the fucking Grinch's.

They kiss later, chaste and sweet, a dozen times over, in the privacy of Massie's sleek black Camaro. Here's the setting: detailed leather interior as the backdrop for the bright fabric of their clothes and the silky waves of their hair; a bouquet of red roses for Alicia abandoned in the backseat, Taylor Swift's _Gorgeous_ playing in the background. They're both smiling when they part. The moment is almost too wholesome for them.

 _thanks for ur help boobear_ , she texts Cam, much later, when she's undressed enough to only be in a Sephora undereye mask and lingerie. _go get your prince charming_.

 _this is derrick, cam's showering_ , is the reply, followed by, _we can't all woo the wicked witch of the west_.

 _ur jealous_ , Alicia says, still riding the high of Massie's pleased smile, the softness in her eyes, and the warmth of her mouth. _my girlfriend is hotter than ur almost mans._

 _fuck off_ , Derrick texts back.

* * *

 **Today** _11:49 PM_

 **Me:** control your gorl

 **Massie Fucking Block:** Excuse me?

 **Me:** _[sent a picture]_

 **Massie Fucking Block:** go get your prince charming

 **Me:** ur such a bitch

 **Massie Fucking Block** you're too kind

 **Massie Fucking Block:** i assume this means that you don't want me help?

 **Me:** u better fuckin bet i do

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Massie wins every bet about Derrick and Cam. They go from Unofficially Official to Officially Exclusive over the weekend, tell their story through Instagram posts and word-of-mouth.

Here's how it went: Derrick took Cam to the old Westchester arcade. It's a little retro thing, full of neon lights and worn machinery, but still kind of very trendy. He makes a fool of himself at the dance game, then takes it seriously and, between that and a couple other games, wins enough tickets to get Cam one of the giant stuffed plush animals and a bag of gummy worms. The bear is holding a little sign that says _you're my fucking favourite._ _come to homecoming with me?_

Cam laughs and says yes, then unveils his own hoco proposal: a receipt for a hotel in New York City, a pair of tickets to a Yankees game, a custom _I Heart You_ crewneck sweater that has their initials on one sleeve and their birthdates listed on the other.

"I guess I have you to thank for helping Derrick," Cam says to Massie. Their friends decided to throw them a joint _congratulations on getting your shit together_ party, because they're all assholes. Kemp even got it written out on a cake. Kristen had told Cam and Derrick that they were going to play soccer, and had, instead, led them straight to Dylan's house in their Adidas shorts and Nike sneakers.

Massie clicks her tongue against her teeth. "I suppose I have you to thank for helping Alicia," she replies, a little mocking and almost sincere.

"You're welcome," Cam says easily. He's always been slightly more chill than Derrick, not as easily riled up. It's why he and Massie don't quite fit - there's not enough banter in their conversations to amuse Massie, but she does adore Cam, not that she'd ever willingly admit it.

"Baby," Derrick drawls, coming up behind Cam. In all his golden boy glory, with his muscles and puppy-dog eyes and wide grin, he kind of hurts Massie's eyes a little. It's okay, though, because she sets her sights on something much more pleasant: her girlfriend, in all of _her_ red-lipped, wide-eyed, curvy-hipped glory.

 _I'm so fucked_ , Massie thinks, _I have a reputation to uphold_ , but she lets Alicia glide right up beside her to wrap an arm around her waist. She tilts her head up, brushing a kiss against Alicia's sharp jawline.

"Come on," says Derrick to Cam, in a decidedly lewd tone of voice, "do bodyshots with me."

Massie rolls her eyes. "You're so tacky," she says, like she hasn't licked tequila off of Alicia's perfect abs before. Not even at a house party - her wildest moment has probably been at 2:03am in a swanky nightclub in NYC for New Year's. She's not ashamed, but she knows she's usually above being that gaudy.

Derrick, however, is not above worshipping his boyfriend's body publicly, and doesn't think Massie is above worshipping her sigifnicant other publicly either. "Listen," he begins, rearing up to go, but Cam clamps a hand down on his forearm and he quells.

Cam smiles serenely at them. "I'm going to go makeout with my mans now," he tells them, casual. "Before he and you have a pissing contest over Alicia and I. We'll talk to you in ten." Derrick had visibly perked up at _makeout with my mans_ , and he all but drags a laughing Cam off to the back porch. The last thing Massie hears, as she looks on with mild amusement, is Cam saying, _you're so easy, dude_.

"They're heathens," Massie pronounces crisply, at the same time Alicia sighs, " _boys_."

"I can't believe you used to date that overgrown golden retriever," Kristen says, walking up to them with a bottle of flavoured water. She's without Kemp, but is in his hoodie, a giant purple mass of cashmere that has his soccer team printed on it, and a pair of thigh-high boots.

Massie raises both eyebrows at her. "You're dating Kemp Hurley. I don't think you have any room to talk."

"Let it go," she pleads. "Honestly. Why. He's got a nice dick and a nice personality. I don't make the rules."

Alicia laughs at her. "High praise," she teases, squeezing Massie's hip.

"You always did go for knuckleheads," Massie drawls, and Kristen rolls her eyes.

"You're insufferable," she tells them, without any real malice. She still kisses Massie's temple anyway, and lets Alicia lean over to kiss her cheek. She's the second tallest girl in their friend group, at 5'6" without heels. Alicia still easily drags her in with an arm around her waist, so they're all tangled together. "Also, when did you want to cut the cake?"

"In ten minutes, when Derrick and Cam get back," Massie says, stealing Kristen's water bottle to take a sip.

"Are they that fast? I thought they'd last longer, to be honest," remarks Dylan, coming up beside them to link her arm with Kristen's. She's grown into her hair and curves a little since high school, figured out how to show skin without wanting to cover up. At 17, she's still insecure, but significantly more confident than she was in middle school. Evidence being: the adorable Versace miniskirt she's currently wearing that shows off her long, pale legs.

"That's disgusting," Massie tells her, face perfectly blank. "Derrick's like my brother. Never speak of him like that again." Dylan cackles.

Claire joins them, then, crowding in closer, holding hands with Dylan and Massie. Her bangs are long gone, now. Kristen has cut her hair into bangs, while Claire has grown out hers into a long side part. She still looks fresh-faced and confident, though, pressing shoulder-to-shoulder with Massie with her spine straight and eyes bright. "What's up?" she asks, smiling. "Where'd Derrick and Cam go off to?"

"To have sex," Kristen says. Her tone is perfectly casual, clinical enough to be detached. Alicia and Dylan laugh at Massie and Claire's faces.

Massie rolls her eyes, and says, bored, "To makeout before Derrick gets drunk licking alcohol off Cam's abs."

"Oh," Claire says. Then, "I can't believe I used to date that."

"Trust me, honey," Alicia says, all syrup-sweet sympathy, "I can't either."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** first off, this chapter title is _goodnight n go_ by ariana grande because god is a woman and thats her. second of all, thank you sm to everyone who reviewed! y'all made my day. third, i'm ngl i don't like the ending very much and i feel like this kind of ran away from me but here's the next chapter! let me know if you want more? i didn't really think past this, but there's SO MUCH more i could write for them and i love developing the characters. drop a review and let me know what you think! also, i totally stole the macaron thing from the amazing author _tyrells_ so shouthout to her!

also, blanket statement for this story that all rights about t _he clique_ and its characters go to lisi harrison.


End file.
